Harry Potter and the Hidden Secret (2)
by SilentThunder086
Summary: *moved over from Authors section* There are several new girls from a recently destroyed wizarding school in America. One of them holds a secret...
1. Disclaimer

As 6th year Kera Rosewood began to walk back to the school building from the Point Alikan Quidditch field, she gazed out to the sea, which was literally next door to them. Point Alikan . . . Lehua Island . . . everything had held a great place in her heart. After all, this was the place where she had spent the last five years of her life - she had 4 great friends, good grades, and she was keeper for her house Quidditch team. What could be better?

~*~*~

Dinnertime in the Dining Hall was drawing nearer for the entire school. As Aubrey McPhearson headed down the stairs from her House Common Room, she saw several figures approaching the island from the direction of Niihau Island that was a few miles south of the school. This was extremely unusual - no one had ever approached the school by sea. The students and faculty had an underground tunnel system that connected to the mainland - that's how they got to the school in the first place. No Muggle knew it was there; no Muggle outside of the school had set foot in the place. These figures looked suspicious . . .

She hurried to the Dining Hall as quickly as she could. Locating her friends Kera, Elisabeth, Kahvi, and Trilby she set down her bag and sat down, looking for the Headmaster. "What's wrong," Trilby asked. When she didn't answer, the four looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong - she wasn't acting like herself. 

When she saw the Headmaster walk by the Dining Hall, Aubrey jumped up and took off running. The Headmaster was a fairly young man, maybe about 40 or so. He was a graduate himself of Point Alikan - he knew most of the current student's parents. He had always wanted the students to call him by his first name - some weird philosophy about them thinking of him as a friend. The only time when people didn't use his first name was when something serious was going on.

"Headmaster!" He turned around, the only light from his lamp illuminating his features which showed a slight concern. "Aubrey? What is it?" He noticed that her four friends came running out of the Hall behind their friend. "Headmaster, I saw several figures approaching the island by sea about fifteen minutes ago." "What?!?" "I don't know who it was, but they were coming from the direction of Niihau." "Okay," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get the teachers and investigate . . ." He was cut off, however, as something shot into the air behind him. It took the form of a snake and a skull . . . 

~*~*~

Kera's face must have paled several shades when she saw the Dark Lord's mark. It was impossible, but the figures must've been He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his servants. "Get out of here!" She saw the Headmaster pull out his wand and simultaneously heard screams coming from the Dining Hall. The teachers came running out followed by scattering students. Within the main entrance appeared the Dark Lord himself. 

"Come on," Kahvi said. "This way!" The five girls took off running out of the courtyard. They found a set of doors leading outside. "The teachers were going to board this up - this is a set of service doors put in by the previous headmaster about 30 or so years ago." As they got out of the school, they could hear screams behind them. "We've got to get out of here! Come on, everyone," they could hear Elisabeth calling out, "don't look back! Get to the shore!" With that, everyone took off running.

~*~*~

One by one Elisabeth, Trilby, Kahvi, and Aubrey found each other on the shore next to the boats that the intruders used. "Where's Kera?" "I thought she was with you!" The four girls started to call out for their lost comrade. As if out of nowhere, she appeared - visibly shaken. "Kera, where were you?" She hesitated before saying, "I got separated . . . " By the look on her face, her friends decided not to push the subject matter further. "Come on, let's take one of these and get off the island!" Each girl helped to push one of the long canoe-like boats out into the water. By the very little moonlight they had, they climbed in it one-by-one. Each girl was given an oar but before they began to row off, they heard two voices calling to them from the shore. Looking back, they saw two more girls trying to get their attention. "Come on," Elisabeth yelled. "Quickly!" 

The two girls swam out and were helped into the boat by Kahvi and Trilby. "Thanks," they said. One of them, a girl named Christy (as recognized by Trilby from their Astronomy class) continued on saying the Dark Lord and his minions were winning the battle up on the school grounds and that students were dying all around them. Kera looked like she wanted to get extremely far away and, for some strange reason, kept on looking over to the two girls. They began to row away from the island, all the while hearing the screams of their fallen friends. Kera looked behind them and could almost see a supernatural glow coming from the school. *Go! Go!* She could hear the girls calling out to each other, in a way urging each other on. The truth bothered her, however. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had won that battle.

****

There might be lots of questions after reading this, yes? Keep in mind that this is the prologue - they all should be answered in future chapters. So . . . please R & R!!


	2. Prologue

As 6th year Kera Rosewood began to walk back to the school building from the Point Alikan Quidditch field, she gazed out to the sea, which was literally next door to them. Point Alikan . . . Lehua Island . . . everything had held a great place in her heart. After all, this was the place where she had spent the last five years of her life - she had 4 great friends, good grades, and she was keeper for her house Quidditch team. What could be better?

~*~*~

Dinnertime in the Dining Hall was drawing nearer for the entire school. As Aubrey McPhearson headed down the stairs from her House Common Room, she saw several figures approaching the island from the direction of Niihau Island that was a few miles south of the school. This was extremely unusual - no one had ever approached the school by sea. The students and faculty had an underground tunnel system that connected to the mainland - that's how they got to the school in the first place. No Muggle knew it was there; no Muggle outside of the school had set foot in the place. These figures looked suspicious . . .

She hurried to the Dining Hall as quickly as she could. Locating her friends Kera, Elisabeth, Kahvi, and Trilby she set down her bag and sat down, looking for the Headmaster. "What's wrong," Trilby asked. When she didn't answer, the four looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong - she wasn't acting like herself. 

When she saw the Headmaster walk by the Dining Hall, Aubrey jumped up and took off running. The Headmaster was a fairly young man, maybe about 40 or so. He was a graduate himself of Point Alikan - he knew most of the current student's parents. He had always wanted the students to call him by his first name - some weird philosophy about them thinking of him as a friend. The only time when people didn't use his first name was when something serious was going on.

"Headmaster!" He turned around, the only light from his lamp illuminating his features which showed a slight concern. "Aubrey? What is it?" He noticed that her four friends came running out of the Hall behind their friend. "Headmaster, I saw several figures approaching the island by sea about fifteen minutes ago." "What?!?" "I don't know who it was, but they were coming from the direction of Niihau." "Okay," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get the teachers and investigate . . ." He was cut off, however, as something shot into the air behind him. It took the form of a snake and a skull . . . 

~*~*~

Kera's face must have paled several shades when she saw the Dark Lord's mark. It was impossible, but the figures must've been He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his servants. "Get out of here!" She saw the Headmaster pull out his wand and simultaneously heard screams coming from the Dining Hall. The teachers came running out followed by scattering students. Within the main entrance appeared the Dark Lord himself. 

"Come on," Kahvi said. "This way!" The five girls took off running out of the courtyard. They found a set of doors leading outside. "The teachers were going to board this up - this is a set of service doors put in by the previous headmaster about 30 or so years ago." As they got out of the school, they could hear screams behind them. "We've got to get out of here! Come on, everyone," they could hear Elisabeth calling out, "don't look back! Get to the shore!" With that, everyone took off running.

~*~*~

One by one Elisabeth, Trilby, Kahvi, and Aubrey found each other on the shore next to the boats that the intruders used. "Where's Kera?" "I thought she was with you!" The four girls started to call out for their lost comrade. As if out of nowhere, she appeared - visibly shaken. "Kera, where were you?" She hesitated before saying, "I got separated . . . " By the look on her face, her friends decided not to push the subject matter further. "Come on, let's take one of these and get off the island!" Each girl helped to push one of the long canoe-like boats out into the water. By the very little moonlight they had, they climbed in it one-by-one. Each girl was given an oar but before they began to row off, they heard two voices calling to them from the shore. Looking back, they saw two more girls trying to get their attention. "Come on," Elisabeth yelled. "Quickly!" 

The two girls swam out and were helped into the boat by Kahvi and Trilby. "Thanks," they said. One of them, a girl named Christy (as recognized by Trilby from their Astronomy class) continued on saying the Dark Lord and his minions were winning the battle up on the school grounds and that students were dying all around them. Kera looked like she wanted to get extremely far away and, for some strange reason, kept on looking over to the two girls. They began to row away from the island, all the while hearing the screams of their fallen friends. Kera looked behind them and could almost see a supernatural glow coming from the school. *Go! Go!* She could hear the girls calling out to each other, in a way urging each other on. The truth bothered her, however. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had won that battle.

****

There might be lots of questions after reading this, yes? Keep in mind that this is the prologue - they all should be answered in future chapters. So . . . please R & R!!


	3. Chapter 1

It seemed like almost yesterday that Kera, Elisabeth, Trilby, Kahvi, Aubrey, Christy, and Anien (the second girl who had escaped with Christy) had arrived in England. In order to finish their education, they were going to be attending the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry - in all likelihood the closest school in classes and activities to their now defunct school. When they all were given their respective year class list and sent to Diagon Alley to get their supplies, they were given many strange looks - most of them being sympathetic. It wasn't surprising. The news of the school's massacre had made headlines in the wizarding community around the world.

Now, as they all stood between Platforms 9 and 10, they looked at their tickets in bewilderment. "Platform 9 ¾?" "I see Platform 9," Anien said to herself, "and 10." She lowered her voice as she continued, "Do you think there's some sort of magical barrier hiding it?" "Let's split up," Kera said. "It should be easier to find it that way. Just be careful not to attract any attention from the Muggles." With that, the group of girls split up, discreetly investigating any place they thought was some sort of magical barrier. They looked even odder as they were all wearing the standard Hogwarts black robes.

Kahvi overheard a couple of girls about her age talking about Muggles. Obviously people outside the wizarding community didn't know about their nickname so the girl figured they were going to Hogwarts also. She watched them run . . . towards a pillar? When they disappeared through it, she almost cried out with joy. A thought crossed her mind, though - did it lead to the mysterious platform, or did it lead to someplace else? "Kahvi," she heard a voice say behind her. "Did you find something?" She turned around and saw Trilby standing there. "Yes . . . I think so . . ."

As the girls gathered next to the pillar, they were wondering how they were able to tell where the magical path led. "Do you think one of us should go in?" "What if it doesn't lead to Platform 9 ¾?" "Eventually we're going to have to get there - the Hogwarts Express leaves at 11:00," Kera said looking at her watch. "That gives us fifteen minutes to get settled and everything." 

When no one volunteered to go in, Anien got fed up. "That's IT!!! I'm going in," she said annoyed at the others. With that, she took the cart carrying her things and positioned herself right across from the alleged 'disappearing wall.' Taking off running, she suddenly disappeared through the pillar. Christy followed suit soon after and left the original five friends from Point Alikan. 

"We have to something soon," Elisabeth said a few minutes later. "We've got about 10 minutes or so before it departs . . ." As they all looked at each other anxiously, they heard an owl . . . squawk behind them. Turning around, they saw three red-haired boys (two of them being twins) and one black-haired boy wearing glasses trying to get around them. The younger red-haired boy ran into the same pillar where Anien and Christy had disappeared a few minutes ago. 

As one of the twins began to run into it, Kera looked over towards the glasses-wearing boy. "Excuse me," she said. "I don't mean to sound stupid but . . ." The kid looked over to her confused - it was obvious that she was older than him. His look softened when he realized who it was - and who her four other friends were. "Oh . . . I'm sorry - I didn't know." "Its all right. Really." "The path into the pillar leads to Platform 9 ¾. My recommendation would be to walk into it - run if you're nervous. Hurry now - we're running late and quite possibly all the compartments are full." 

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey volunteered to make the first run. She took her position and said "Hold on, Calia" to her owl in the cage on her cart. Forcing herself to run, she shut her eyes around the time she would have hit the pillar. She felt a cold wind rush by her and, the next thing she knew she was staring up at a giant maroonish train. In awe, she walked forward not realizing that her friends were appearing one-by-one right behind her. Many wizards who doubled as luggage attendants rushed forward to claim the kids' carts. "I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione," Harry said. "Go onto the train and see if you can find an empty compartment. That's where you'll stay for most of the entire trip, although you're more than welcome to roam around the train once it departs to meet people." As the girls clambered into the passenger cars, none of them had the slightest idea of what was to follow in the coming year.

~*~*~

__

As the girls sat in Central Park, New York, they realized that the time to decide on their new school was drawing near. "What are our options?" Trilby asked. As Elisabeth took out several letters from her bag, Kahvi filled everyone in on what schools had replied to their letters they had sent out. "I've contacted several schools around the world. The only ones which have responded are . . . one in the Baja California Norte in Mexico, one near Vancouver in Canada, and one in England. The Mexican school's students have an adequate knowledge of English so we wouldn't have any problem communicating there. However, in terms of activities and lessons it seems that the one in England . . . Hogwarts seems to be the best suited for us. I say we go for Hogwarts." One by one, each girl expressed their opinions - each one agreeing in favor of the British school. "Its settled then," Trilby said. She took out a pen and paper and, after she wrote a note stating their decision, sent it to Hogwarts with her barn owl Aries. The owl would stay at the school while the girl would bring her cat Cocoa on the train. "Come on," she said as everyone stood up. "Gramma will arrange transportation to London."

~*~*~

*How long is this trip going to take?* Kera stared out of the window seeing many hills and grassy plains rolling by as the train sped towards the school. As she was in a half-sedated state, she didn't see Trilby enter the compartment carrying her brown cat and some treats off the trolley. Kahvi, Elisabeth, and Aubrey were in the train's version of a Dining Car - a small car which fit about 10 people sitting down with food brought out to them as asked for. Trilby whispered something to Cocoa and the cat leapt down from her arms onto the seat. He walked quietly over to Kera and began to paw at her. She jumped about a mile out of her seat. Her breathing sped up rapidly as she looked down to the cat and up to her friend. "You scared me!" She could hear her friend laugh as she tossed her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "I got these off the trolley for you." "Did you get any chocolate frogs?" "I didn't see them on the trolley. You'll probably have to go to the Dining Car and get them." "Okay," she said as she got up. "I'll be back . . ."

When Kera walked into the car, she saw that there were only about 6 kids in there - Kahvi, Elisabeth, Aubrey, and the boy she had met earlier with his two friends. She walked over and before she had the chance to say 'hi,' the boy saw her coming. "Hi," he said. "Hi. Listen, I want to thank you for helping us out back there." "Its no problem," he said smiling. "When I recognized who you were, I kinda figured . . ." "Yea. Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kera Rosewood." "Harry Potter." "Really?" she asked in awe. "Do you have the . . ." He took a breath, smiled, and pulled back his bangs. It showed a lightning bolt across the right of his forehead (or the left of his forehead, depending on if you are looking at it from his point of view). Kera could feel her eyes widened - she had been only two when the incident had happened, but all throughout her growing years she had learnt the entire story about the 'Boy Who Lived.' She slowly brought her eyes back to normal.

"These are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." "Its nice to meet you," Hermione said. "So terribly sorry about what happened at your previous school. Did they ever find out why You-Know-Who did that?" Kera's eyes darkened as the younger girl asked that. She didn't like talking about that subject with anyone . . . not even the six girls she had escaped with. Ron quickly changed the subject and asked if she knew which houses they were going to be in. "I don't know," she said. "We're going to be sorted into our houses after the first years get into theirs. We are going to meet someone named . . . Hagrid, I believe, when we arrive at the station." "Are you going across the lake WITH the first years?!?" "Yea - I guess so." "Those boats are awfully small . . ." 

The four continued to talk until Kera, looking up and seeing her other three friends talking on the other end of the car, realized that Trilby was waiting for her back at the compartment. "Listen . . . I'll see you guys later, okay?" As the girl left the table and headed for the counter, she could hear Hermione say to Harry, "You know she does look a little bit like you . . ." Brushing it off as nothing, she came up to her destination. "Could I get about 5 knuts worth of chocolate frogs?" "Yes, dear," the old woman behind the counter said. "Let me see . . ." She rummaged around underneath the counter before coming up. "I know we have some in the back storage area. I'll be right back with some." Kera nodded her head and the woman disappeared.

She felt another presence appear right next to her. "It feels weird to be on this train again," a male voice said. Kera glanced next to her and said, "Why's that?" "The last time I was on this train I was coming back from Hogwarts." What he failed to mention, however, was the fact that he was leaving as a student and coming back to Hogwarts about two years later as a teacher. "Are you new?" "What?" "You aren't dressed in any of the houses' uniforms. Are you new?" "Yea." "What school did you come from?" "Point Alikan . . . in Hawaii . . ." "Oh . . . I'm . . . sorry." "Its okay." There was a slightly awkward silence between them before he stuck out his hand. "I'm Oliver Wood." "Kera Rosewood." At that moment, however, the lady came back with more chocolate frogs. "That'll be 5 knuts . . ." She handed her the money and accepted the merchandise. "I've got to get back to my friend . . . she's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you around, okay?" "Okay." As Kera left, she could hear Harry calling out to Oliver. She hurried back to her compartment to find Trilby sitting with Cocoa. "What took you so long?" "Trilby . . . I just met the CUTEST guy!!!" 

When the train arrived at the station, all five girls stepped out looking around. They could hear someone calling out for the first years to come over to him. "Come on," Elisabeth said. "I think that's Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore said we'd need to meet him." All five girls headed over to the giant and, after being joined by Christy and Anien, were asked if they were the transfer students from America. "Yes," they said. "Right, then. Everyone follow me." As the other students were being led to another place, the first years and the new girls were being brought to the lake. There they found boats waiting for them - one big one and the rest were smaller. "We have to go in this?!?" Anien cried out. "These things are small!" "They are also meant for first years. Not older students like us. Come on," Kera said. "Let's get in. The sooner we get in the sooner we get out."

After everyone had clambered on, they all set off across the lake to Hogwarts. It was a fascinating sight - the moon had made a gigantic shadow across the lake outlining the school and, with the school being illuminated itself by torches and other methods of light, all the first years couldn't keep their eyes off of it. Neither could the new girls, either - they were finally there. Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 2

Hagrid helped each of the students from the boats one by one. After they were all out, the new girls included, they began to climb the long line of stairs up to the entrance. Kera looked around - the view was beautiful from here. She could only imagine what the view from inside would look like. It seemed that Hogwarts was bigger than their old school, but then again Point Alikan was on an island. "Where are we going?" She turned around suddenly, but a little too fast as she flew to the ground. Elisabeth, Aubrey, Trilby, and Kahvi laughed as they helped her up. She brushed herself off and continued to walk up - all the while getting closer and closer.

Getting inside of Hogwarts, everyone couldn't stop looking around at the place they were going to call home for the next years of their life. "Its beautiful . . ." Hagrid led them up a stairwell, up to an older lady wearing robes which were almost an emerald-green color. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said as the giant passed through the doors ahead of them. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Her gaze swept over the first years and over to Anien, Elisabeth, Aubrey, Christy, Trilby, Kera, and Kahvi. "Our new students will be sorted after the first years. Now while you're here," she said going back to speaking to the group. "Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily…"

The teacher lead the entire group into the Great Hall, where everyone could feel the excitement of the upcoming feast in the room. Both the first years and the girls could see people from all four houses turn and look at them. The girls, each one could see, got several confused looks from a lot of the older students. Kera spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards the far end of the room on one of the House tables - right where they were heading. "Look up," she heard Kahvi say in her ear. Doing so, she saw that . . . there was no ceiling. It was just the night sky. "What if it rains?" "Silly, its not real. Its just an illusion. Bewitched." She could hear Anien stifle a chuckle as if to say 'Duh.' Rolling her eyes, she could see that they were nearing a hat. How on earth was this hat supposed to sort them? She could see that her friends had the same thoughts. All of them, Anien included, jumped back when they saw the hat move. *It's alive!* She thought. *Back home they just put us into houses they best felt would strengthen our talents . . .* They all heard the whole school quiet down as the hat began to sing - a song telling the new students (both first years and the new transfers) about each of the four houses. When it was done, they could still see it moving, waiting to begin the sorting.

"When I call your name, please step up here and take a seat on the stool," the teacher said as she unrolled a scroll. "Laura Abercrombie." A brunette girl stepped up to the stool (which was now empty as the teacher had removed the hat) and sat down. After she had the hat on her head, the spectators could hear it thinking. "Yes . . . Yes . . . Where should I put you? . . . Ah, yes. RAVENCLAW!!!" The people sitting at one of the end tables began to clap and cheer as the girl ran over an joined her new house. The sorting continued through 'Bridget Zambini,' who was made a Slytherin just like her sister Blaise. The only ones left standing were the new transfer students. Christy saw an older man stand up from the teacher's table - in fact, he was right in the middle. He began to address the students - "We have here seven girls from the Point Alikan School for the Magical Arts." At the mention of the full name of the school, the students began to murmur - they had all heard about the attack one way or another and it made them think that any one of them could be next. The man held up his hand, instantly silencing them. "Four of them have one more year to complete while the rest will be here a while longer. While they are here I expect them to be treated just like you treat each other. Anything I hear from the girls otherwise will result in serious punishment to the offender." A smile crept across his face as he sat down, symbolizing the beginning of the next sorting.

This was the moment Harry had been waiting for - the sorting of the new girls. All throughout his past 4 years at Hogwarts, he had never witnessed any sorting of transfer students - the boy had hardly witnessed any sortings anyway! He heard Professor McGonagall announce the first girl's name. "Fifth year Trilby Arundel." One of the girls stepped forward and walked up to the stool. She brushed a strand of her shoulder-length black hair out of her face as she sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and he could see that she flinched when it moved. "I see . . . Yes . . . Very interesting . . .GRYFFINDOR!!!" As the hat was lifted off of her head, she ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat down in one of the seats between the older kids and the first years.

"Fifth year . . . Anien Alise Delu." A tall and pretty brunette made her way up to the sorting hat. There was something about her, however - her and her friend who was standing next to her. Eerily, there was a replay of his sorting - when the Sorting Hat was barely upon Draco Malfoy's head and he already knew of the house. The same thing happened here. "SLYTHERIN!!!" The Slytherin table burst into cheers as the girl ran to join him. He could see Draco scooting over to make room for her. She sat down next to him and the boy could see them begin talking. "Sixth year Christy Vallade." Her friend approached the seat and, sitting down, had the hat on her head. "Okay . . . This is easy . . . SLYTHERIN!!!" A smile burst out on her face and her blue-gray eyes lit up as she ran to join her friend.

"Seventh year Kahvi Skyweise." One of the girls with shoulder-length brown hair approached the stool. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as the hat was placed on her head. "Yes . . . Okay . . . I see . . . GRYFFINDOR!!!" Once again the Gryffindor table burst out into cheers as Kahvi ran over to join them. He could see Hermione, the newly-named Prefect (as the other one, a seventh-year had to transfer out of Hogwarts at the last minute) smile as she came - out of the years all of them had been there, this was the first sorting of new transfer students they'd seen. 

As soon as the girl sat down, Professor McGonagall read aloud the next name. "Seventh year Kera Rosewood." Kera approached the stool and sat down. "Hmm . . ." the Sorting Hat said once on her head. "Difficult . . . You would fare well in two houses . . . But which one? . . . Ah, I know . . . GRYFFINDOR!!!" "YES!!" Harry cheered as Kera ran over to the table and sat down next to him and across from her friends. For some reason, after Kera was sorted the rest of the sorting didn't really matter to him. He heard McGonagall say the last two girls' names. "Seventh year Elisabeth Broomer." "RAVENCLAW!!!" He heard Kera gasp, though - obviously she was expecting them all to stay in one house. "Seventh year Aubrey McPhearson." "RAVENCLAW!!!"

As soon as the girls were situated, the whole school heard McGonagall tap her spoon against her glass. "Your attention, please . . ." Professor Dumbledore stood up as the school quieted. "The students, first years in particular, are reminded that the Dark Forest is out of school boundaries. Please be extremely careful this year - the Dark Lord has not been found and he can be anywhere. Staying near the school will be your safest chance as he cannot get in here himself. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you once again that the Third Floor Corridor is out of bounds to any and all students.

"Now, I would like to welcome our new arrivals - both students and teachers. Point Alikan girls, I wish you a good coming year. Now, I am sure that you all are wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be. I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin to the staff. Also, as I'm sure some of you have heard, Madame Hooch has taken a few months off due to personal reasons. We needed to find a replacement, and we are honored to welcome back a graduate of Hogwarts, Mr. Oliver Wood, who will be teaching Flying and overseeing the school's Quidditch teams until Madame Hooch's return," at the mention of Oliver's name, Kera perked up and looked towards the teacher's table. There he was, sitting right next to Professor Lupin. He smiled as he gazed in her direction, and the girl scowled. Why didn't he tell her? Did it just slip his mind? "And now, with that said, let the feast begin." 

Kera's frustrations slipped quickly away as bunches of food suddenly appeared on the table. She had never seen this much food in her life - and the strange part about it was that even though everyone had begun chowing down, it still seemed to be filled to the brim. She looked down the table and recognized Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other. "Did you hear that Quidditch tryouts are coming up in a few days?" Her attention turned to the boy who said that, as did her friends' attention. "Quidditch tryouts? Are they for everyone?" The boy turned away from the girl sitting next to him and said, "Even though first years never make the House teams, it is for everyone. I'm George, by the way. George Weasley. This is my girlfriend Reilly McKinna. I'm a Beater on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team with my brother Fred. Reilly here," he said putting his arm around her, "is trying out to be a Chaser. The three girls who were Chasers graduated last year." "What positions are open?" "Well," he said, "Me and Fred are Beaters and Harry's the Seeker. Wood left leaving the Keeper open . . . so the open positions are the three Chasers and the Keeper. Tryouts are going to be held out on the Quidditch field after classes next Wednesday. Tryout!" Kera was happy - tryouts were coming up for Quidditch and her position was open, she had made new friends in the first few minutes she was in her new House . . . what could be better?

~*~*~

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table . . .

~*~*~

"My name is Nayru. This is Amelie and Saphyre over here," the girl said poking her friend in the shoulder. Saphyre looked back and nodded to Anien and Christy before turning back to her conversation with Blaise Zambini. "I'm Christy and this is Anien." "We know who you are," Amelie said. "Remember?" "Oh, yeah . . ." "Anyway, has the girl given you too much trouble?" They all looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the American transfers talking to some of their new classmates. "No. She was quiet." "Good . . . Very good . . ."

__

Author's note: lol, the italicized parts (if not labeled) are memories from another part of the storyline which are put into the story in random places - you may be seeing a lot of them during the story! Other than that, Laura Abercrombie belongs to herself (yes, she is real - she's a girl at my school) - lol. Anyways, as always, please R & R!!!


	5. Chapter 3

The hours swept by as the school had their opening feast. As soon as the food was gone from the table, Hermione walked over to the first years. "Please follow me and I will lead you to the Gryffindor Tower. You're more than welcome to follow us too," she said turning to Kera, Trilby, and Kahvi. Reilly came up behind them and said, "I volunteered to take them up to the tower later - I want to introduce them to someone." The girl smiled as she motioned for the first year Gryffindors to follow. 

Reilly led them over to a girl talking to George - or who appeared to be George. "Hey guys!" They looked over to her and the approaching girls. "Sylvia, Fred, these are Kahvi, Kera and Trilby. Girls, this is Sylvia Carter and Fred Weasley; George's brother." "How do you guys like Hogwarts so far?" "Its all right," Trilby said. "The people seem really nice." "Don't cross Snape," Fred said, "although most likely you will eventually do so. He hates Gryffindors - I'm sure everyone has gotten at least some House Points taken away. Don't feel bad if that happens to you." The six people began to walk - presumably up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Are you three trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" "Yes," Kera said. "I'm going out for Keeper and Trilby is going for Chaser. Poor Kahvi here," she said putting an arm around her friend, "was a Beater for our team back home." "I think the reserve teams are looking for a Beater. Maybe you can ask Wood about it?" Sylvia poked Fred in the back. "Its Professor Wood now, remember? He's a teacher!" "Ah, Wood doesn't care about the formalities. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole team is still calling him like we were two years ago when we won the House Cup." "Not exactly, Weasley." 

Everyone turned around when a new voice joined the group. "Potter and your brother are treating me like another of the teachers." "My brother? Calling you 'Professor?'" "Yes," Oliver said grinning. "Although I think the fact that McGonagall was standing right next to him talking to Dumbledore may explain why." Reilly snorted as she tried to stifle a laugh. He turned to the new girls. "Are any of you trying out for Keeper for Quidditch when the tryouts come around?" "Kera is!" The girl turned to Kahvi, who blurted out before she had the chance that she was trying out. A smile crept across the man's face. "Great," he said. "We're doing it different than in past years. There is going to be a sign-up sheet over the next few days that will be posted outside of the Great Hall. I'm bringing in a few of my teammates to help with the tryouts - a Beater and Chaser from my team. I'm going to be working with the Keepers and I don't believe we need any Seekers - from what I understand Hufflepuff has found a replacement for Cedric..." His voice trailed off as he turned his head away, remembering reading about the incident in the Daily Prophet. "Well," he said, "I'd better get to my dorm. I'll see you all at the tryouts!" With that, Oliver walked off.

The group continued to walk and happily talk until they came upon the portrait which guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Guys, what's the password?" "Hermione told me it was 'Humblodium.'" The fat lady on the portrait smiled as it opened up. "Well girls," Reilly said smiling, "Welcome to your new home!" They walked in to find a scarlet-and-gold covered room with a fire going. It looked unusually like a study. "Our dorms are over this way." Sylvia and Reilly led them over towards a circular staircase. "The first through fourth year dorms are up this stairwell and the fifth through seventh years are stationed down here." All of the girls began to head down to locate their dorms.

"So Trilby - you're the only fifth year here, right?" "Yep." "Here's your dorm then. Your stuff is already in there - including your uniform. You're going to want to wear it for the time you're here. Christmas is a time when the teachers could care less if you wore your uniform or not. The seventh year dorm is right down at the very end of the hall. There is really nothing to do tonight - except hang out up in the Common Room or in your dorms. Its up to you, but tomorrow we all start classes."

~*~*~

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Kera and Kahvi woke up. They all slid into their new Gryffindor House uniforms and noticed that Reilly, Sylvia, and the other girls began to wake up one-by-one. "When is breakfast served?" "It should be already out," Sylvia said. "Its served from sunrise up until fifteen minutes before classes. That way it'll give you enough time to get to your classes." "You also get your schedules today," Reilly added. "When I get to the Great Hall, I'll try and help you with the locations of your classrooms." "Thanks - we'll see you then!" 

As the duo exited their dorm, they headed to get Trilby from the fifth-years. Peeking their heads in, they saw that their friend was still asleep. The two walked over to their sleeping friend. "Trilbeee . . . get up . . ." "Five more minutes, Kahvi . . ." "Come on, Trilby," Kera said grabbing one of the girl's arms. "Get up!" She gave a big pull which, along with her other 7th year counterpart got the half-conscious 5th year out of her bed. "I'm up . . ." She sleepily grabbed her uniform sitting right next to her bed and told her friends she would meet them out in the hall. "Five minutes. No more." "Okay . . ." As told, they went out into the hall and five minutes later the trio were on their way to breakfast.

"Trilby Arundel . . . Kera Rosewood . . . Kahvi Skyweise . . ." Professor McGonagall handed each girl their respective schedules and moved on to the other incoming Gryffindors. They went to go sit down at their table before they took a look at them. "What do you guys have?" "Care of Magical Creatures 1st . . . Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . Potions . . . and then Charms. I have Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Arithmancy in the afternoon." "We've got Charms and Transfiguration together, Kera. I've got Divination in the morning and Potions in the afternoon. Trilby, what do you have?" "I'm going to be in totally different classes, remember? I'm only a fifth-year." "Right . . ."

"Hey, guys!" The three Gryffindors turned around to see Aubrey and Elisabeth sitting right behind them at the Ravenclaw table. It was awkward when they saw their friends in the blue and silver while they were wearing the scarlet and gold. "How was your first night?" "It was great," Elisabeth said. "Cho Chang, the sixth-year prefect for Ravenclaw showed us around the school." "Yea. You know," Aubrey continued changing the subject, "I was hoping that we would be sorted into the same house. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but its weird not being in the same house as you guys." "Yea . . ." 

"Girls!" Everyone looked up to see Reilly and Sylvia sit down next to them at the Gryffindor table. "Reilly, Sylvia," Kahvi said, "These are Aubrey McPhearson and Elisabeth Broomer. Aubrey, Liz, these are Reilly McKinna and Sylvia Carter." "Hi." "Hello. Anyway, did you guys figure out where some of the classrooms are?" "Aubrey and Elisabeth know." Kera turned to their Ravenclaw friends. "Can I see your schedules, guys?" "Yea, sure." "Hmm . . ." she said as she compared schedules. "We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts together and Potions after that." "You've got Herbology with me first bell," Reilly said noticing the similarities between their schedules. "Let's meet outside the greenhouses and I'll get you guys to the DADA chamber. I've got Arithmancy which is right down the hall from it." The girls nodded and continued to eat their breakfast.

"Look over there," Trilby said nodding her head towards the Slytherin table. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kera and Kahvi turned their heads and saw Draco and Anien sitting together. "Oh my god . . ." Kahvi said quietly laughing. "She's flirting with him big time." "He doesn't necessarily mind it . . ." The girls laughed, receiving nasty looks from Anien, Christy, Draco, and the two girls' Slytherin friends. "Come on," Elisabeth said poking Kera in the back. "We've got to get to class. I want to sign up for Quidditch tryouts before we head there." "That's right! Thanks for reminding me." She turned back to her friends and said that she was going to head on to class. She got up and went with her Ravenclaw friend and signed up that she wanted to try for Gryffindor's Keeper. 

"With that out of the way, all we have to do is wait for tryouts." "They'll be here before you know it, Kera. Just be patient . . ." With that, both girls headed for the school grounds.

__

Author's Note: Yes, the time has come. I don't know for sure, but most likely this may be the last chapter posted to this for a few weeks or so. My knee surgery is coming up on August 15th and I'll be lucky if I get another chapter posted before then. Anyway, I don't know how long I'll be laid up (and not to mention my Junior year starts up on the 20th) but I'll get it up ASAP. Anyways, as always, please R & R!!!


End file.
